A Chance to Fly
by Nothin'ReallyMatters
Summary: Years of endless longing and rumors of lonesome witches grant both the playboy prince and the outcast their greatest wishes, but at what cost? Fiyeraba. Musical and book references. Semi-Rapunzel plot (but not really). Full summary inside!


_**Full Summary: Since the day of her mother's death, Elphaba was confined in a tower, only to be let out when she was needed to serve her father and sister. All she ever wanted was to be free from both her internal and external prison. Fiyero, the spoiled, playboy Vinkun Prince yearned for adventure beyond his ivory walls. Years of endless longing and rumors of lonesome witches grant both the of their wishes, but at what cost?**_

**A/N: Hey guys! This is my first attempt at fanfiction on the King of of all fanfic websites. I'm just an amateur writer, so bear with me! If you think it's crappy, suck up the flames and let them burn inside. I could care less, but I would prefer not to be beaten down like a dog (who beats dogs anyway?). Constructive criticism is welcome... well in pm's. Now… on to the story!**

Prologue: Your Fault

Screams. They spread through the usually silent home like a virus. Little Elphaba cowered in the corner of her small dim room, dread sinking down into her core. Her mother was in pain. She could feel it. Stroking her long ebony hair, Elphaba fearfully listened to the horrid shrieks and moans as her mother endured child labour. The sound of her father's pacing echoed throughout the hallway. His breaths fumed in and out like a ferocious dragon's, ready to release its full flamed fury.

Tiny wails of an infant broke disrupted Elphaba's thoughts; a door was slammed open.

Elphaba crept into the hallway and got close enough to her mother's room to see her the midwife holding the newborn, her mother, pale as her sheets, and her worried father at her mother's side.

"Frex…so much blood..."her mother wheezed as she lay limp in the bed.

"Shh… don't talk, Melena,"Frex hushed her frantically, "You must rest."

"My baby…"

Elphaba watched as the nurse wrapped the baby in a soft yellow blanket after cleaning, concern lined within every last crease in her aged face. Her reaction didn't go unnoticed.

"What is it?"he choked sternly.

"The infant is healthy, but…"the midwife trailed off as she handed over the bundle.

"But what?" he cried, fuming.

"Her legs, sir. They- they are… um...she's crippled sir."

Frex took in a sharp breath, and turned to his wife, who was mumbling in some sort of haze.

"What Melena?" he cooed as he knelt at her side.

"Fabala… let her see… her sister."

Boiling, he growled, "Dear, she has done enough damage with her birth. Look at what she has done to our child!"

"Nessarose…"she mumbled, ignoring his outburst.

"What do you mean?"

"Her...name…"she rasped before taking her last breath.

Silence. It hung heavily over the Thropp residence. Frex still stood beside his deceased wife as he held their newborn, his eyes bulging from from his skull. Elphaba's heart sank when she peered at her mother's still body.

"Mommy!"she screamed, bursting into the room before she could stop herself.

Frex stood at her appearance and handed the gurgling baby to the midwife. A familiar vein had formed on his temple as his face burned to a scarlet shade.

"You…"his voice quivered in fury as he extended a shaking finger towards Elphaba, "This is all your fault…"

"D-daddy-"she whispered, tears streaming down her round green face.

"DON'T CALL ME THAT, DAMNIT!" he shouted, "What did I do to deserve you!? All I ever wanted was a decent family to rule beside me, but I get a vomit faced freak of a child that cripples her sister and kills her mother!"

"I-I-"

He cut Elphaba off as he harshly grabbed her by the collar of her tattered dress. "No! I've had enough with you!"he growled, and turned to the nurse as he stomped out with Elphaba in his grasp, "Watch the baby, please."

Frex shoved took the little girl to the stables and shoved her into a small carriage. Once he hitched a horse up, he drove into the darkness of the night as Elphaba sobbed quietly in the buggy. Minutes passed before they came to a stop; Frex snatched her out of the carriage, led her into a thicket of vines and trees. Behind it stood a sky scraping tower; it's height and angry, beaten brick walls were intimidating. Vines crept up, around, and down it; one particular vine, thick juicy and sprouting firmly from the base of the tower to a lonesome window planted at near its peak.

"Go."Frex ordered coldly, pointing to the tower.

"B-but, how do I-"

"THE VINE. Climb up."he demanded, "And only come down when I call for you."

Fresh tears sprang out of Elphaba's weary eyes as she backed away from Frex, frightened. She wanted to break out into a sprint, but it was as if Frex gained complete control over her as he reeled her back to him and towards the tower. She scurried as quickly as her small limbs would allow her up the vine, wanting to avoid harsher punishment if she refused. Her arms grew limp and her head was spinning with fatigue and stress from the weight of her endless threads of hair. When she thought the climb would never end, her hand thrust itself into an empty space, almosting causing her to lose her footing. She crawled through the window and landed with a thud on a hardwood floor. A splinter swiped through her leg, forming a deep gash. Tears of pain streamed down her cheeks. Desperate for some source of cleaning, she yanked her silky mane from the ground and wrapped it around her leg, All of a sudden, purple glow lit up beneath her hair secured onto her injury as her people quickly subsided. The glow dimmed away, enticing her to unwrap her makeshift bandage of hair. She did, and gasped in horror. The gash vanished. Her usual magical quirks like these always ended in disaster, but this time, it proved to be useful. That's when realization struck her. Mommy...she thought. "I could've saved Mommy!"she cried in anger far too mature for her young age. Elphaba slammed her fists furiously against the floor, sending green sparks flying haphazardly around the room. She finally gave in and accepted her fate, sank into the cool floor and cried herself to sleep.


End file.
